Dat 141
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-08/09 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes *Digital skipping gradually gets worse through this tape Tracklisting to 00:11:50 27 August 1997 *N.T.T.: No Escape (12") Integral Recordings INTEG006 *13: Unlucky for Some (12") Smitten SMT 13 00:11:50-00:31:25 04 September 1997 *Cloud Nine: Twist (12" - Twist / See) Penny Black PBLR011 *Plaid: Radio Prague (album - Not For Threes) Warp WARP LP 54 *22:32 *Bentley Rhythm Ace: Why Is A Frog Too? (album - Bentley Rhythm Ace) Slint BRASSIC 5LP *27:56 *Mark B.: Intermediate Psychology (album - Underworld Connection) Jazz Fudge JFR008 00:31:25-01:17:57 16 September 1997 *Justin Berkovi: End Up Smiling (12" - Gravel Heart EP) Sativae TIVA011 *Black Star Liner: Rock Freak (12" acetate - Rock Freak EP) *Opiate: Blown Away (v/a album - Boredom Is Deep And Mysterious 3) April APR 001CD *DJ X.Plorer & Dee'Pulse: Mad Skills (12" - Mad Skills / Trainspotting) Case Invaders 03 *news *Man Or Astroman?: Muzak For Cybernetics (album - Made From Technetium) One Louder LOUDEST 25 *Klute: Perceptron (12") Certificate 18 CERT1823 *Echo & The Bunnymen: Live at Maida Vale intro only *Plaid: Ladyburst (album - Not For Threes) Warp WARP LP 54 *Cornershop: It's Indian Tobacco My Friend (album - When I Was Born For The 7th Time) Wiiija WIJLP 1065 *Stereolab: Ticker-Tape Of The Unconscious (album – Dots and Loops) Duophonic Ultra High Frequency Disks D-UHF-D17 *Ivor Cutler: A Window Box (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Tchadi: Les Jeunes De Beguen (above three in a row) 01:17:57-02:15:44 17 September 1997 *Vinyl Junkie: Don't Forget (12" - Searchin' For Beats / Can't Forget) Junkie Vinyl JVR 002 *Beenie Man: Pure War (single) Shocking Vibe *Klute: Perceptron (12") Certificate 18 CERT1823 *Jad Fair & Jason Willett: Batman On The Double (album - Honey Bee) Dr. Jim's DR JIM 19 end only *David Holmes: Radio 7 (album – Lets Get Killed) Go! Beat *Hybirds: The Only Ones (session) outro only *Nüw Idol: Deviant (12" - Free) Zoom ZOOM 40 *Drags: Conspiracy (album - Stop Rock And Roll) Estrus ES1239 *Gregory Isaacs: Seize Fire (split 12" with Sizzla - (Seize Fire / It Cost Nothing) 321 Strong VPRD 6137 *Quazar: Ninety-Seven Stars (12") Superstition SUPERSTITION 2078 *Fall: unknown (album - Levitate) Artful ARTFUL LP8 back announced only *Coldcut: Music For No Musicians (album - Let Us Play!) Ninja Tune ZEN 30 *Come On, Feel The Nothing: Fat Dog (12 O'Clock) (v/a album - Spunk Jazz) iLL ILL 01 *Stereolab: Rainbow Conversation (album – Dots and Loops) Duophonic Ultra High Frequency Disks D-UHF-D17 *K.P. Flammy & Jazz Beguen: Article 15 Oyebi Y'Ango (v/a album - Souvenir Ya L'Independence) Popular African Music PAMAP 102 02:14:44-03:01:40 18 September 1997 *Arcon 2: 90/90 (12") Reinforced RIVET 114 *Black Star Liner: Low BMW (12" Acetate - Rock Freak EP) WEA SAM 3100 *DJ Gavi B: Absence (12" - The Tonic Clonic EP) Magma GAMT 4 *Inter: Think Big (session) *Gregory Isaacs: Bounty Hunter (7") Xterminator *Plaid: Myopia (album - Not For Threes) Warp WARP LP 54 *2/5 BZ: I'm Not Joking (album - 2/5 BZ) CDR *Cristoph De Babalon: Release (album - If You're Into It, I'm Out Of It) Digital Hardcore HARDCORE DHR LP 08 *Hefner: Car Chase (12") Inertia INERT 0004 *DJ Jeff: Change The Scratch (v/a album – Return Of The DJ Vol 2) Bomb Hip-Hop BOMB 2003 *Plone: Press A Key (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox WJ36 03:01:40-03:43:03 24 September 1997 *Lee Perry: Dreadlocks In Moonlight (v/a album - Arkology) Island Jamaica CRNCD 6 *Throb: Intensiven (12" EP - Subnormal) Primate Recordings *Sugar Minott: Request De Work (7") The Phantom Music *Ivor Cutler: Tablets (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Manifest: Genesis (12") Hardleaders HL016 *omniBot: Discontinuity Jerk (12" - ?Syntax Error) Vinyl Communications VC-116 *Stereolab: Brakhage / The Flower Called Nowhere / The Light / Refractions In The Plastic Pulse / Miss Modular / Metronomic Underground / John Cage Bubblegum (session). *Vice: The Pressure (12" - The Pressure EP) Tresor TRESOR 75 *Selecter: Too Much Pressure (7" - On My Radio) Two-Tone CHS TT 4 03:43:03 on 25 September 1997 *Unknown Artist: (12" - Big Bad Brother / It's So Deep) Evil EVIL IV *Gary Numan: Metal (Robert Armani remix) (album - Random Mixes Of Gary Numan Vol. 2.1) Beggars Banquet RANDOM 2.1 *King: Love Will Tear Us Apart (album - Gravelands) Dressed To Kill DTKING 50 *Ivor Cutler: Flat Thin Chests (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *A - Sides: The 4th Dragon (12" - Dirt / The 4th Dragon) Fuze FUZE 1 *Candy 500: Pity Party (7" EP - This Is It!) Sub Pop SP 390 *Belle & Sebastian: A Century Of Fakers (single - 3.. 6.. 9 Seconds Of Light) Jeepster *5ive Style: Burning Airlines Give You So Much More (7" - She's Humanoid) Sub Pop SP 394 *Joey Beltram: Curb (Dave Angel Remix) (12" - Through The Mixer) NovaMute 12NoMu55 File ;Name *dat_141.mp3 ;Length *04:07:18 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Unknown